1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus which includes pressure chambers provided in the intermediate portion of a liquid channel which communicates with a discharge head, a piezoelectric layer which changes a volume of the pressure chambers, and a power feeding electrode which is electrically connected to the piezoelectric layer, and which applies a voltage to the piezoelectric layer. The present invention also relates to a method for producing the liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge apparatus such as an ink-jet printer, which jets a liquid such as an ink on to a recording medium through a discharge port formed at a down stream end of a liquid channel formed in a channel unit, has hitherto been known. Specifically, a pressure chamber having a predetermined volume and having an opening formed therein is formed at the middle of the liquid channel, and the opening of the pressure chamber is covered by a piezoelectric layer which deforms when a voltage is applied. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-114609, the piezoelectric layer is sandwiched between a common electrode which is kept at a predetermined electric potential, and a drive electrode (individual electrode) which applies a predetermined electric potential different from the electric potential of the common electrode, when the voltage is applied. Furthermore, a power feeding electrode (a contact of an FPC) for applying the predetermined electric potential to the drive electrode is arranged corresponding to the drive electrode, and the drive electrode and the power feeding electrode are connected electrically by solder or an adhesive.
When an electric power is supplied to the power feeding electrode from an external power source, a voltage is applied to the drive electrode which is connected to the power feeding electrode, and an electric potential difference is developed between the drive electrode and the common electrode which is kept at the predetermined electric potential. As a result, a shape of the piezoelectric layer is changed and a volume of the pressure chamber is also changed. Due to the change in the volume of the pressure chamber, the liquid in the pressure chamber is pressurized, and is jetted to an outside from the discharge port through the liquid channel.